Grimm Advice
by Blabbercat
Summary: READ THIS OR YOU WILL GET KIDNAPPED BY PENCIL MONKEYS!
1. Do You Need Help?

Sabrina- *waves unenthusiastically* Hello People out there who may or may not have problems

Daphne- You see, we decided to give out advice because we thought it might be better for the world and our fans!

Puck- Actually we all got in trouble and granny Relda is forcing us to do this, well, only me and Grimm, Marshmellow volenteered.

Sabrina- *sighed* so if you guys need help, as in advice, ask us and we'll solve your problems, but i do know how you fan fiction people are so please don't ask any thing that might, umm... make me puke...

Puck- *looks confused* like what?

Sabrina- You don't want to know

Puck-why not, if its disgusting then i'd luv it, you know i won't read so can't you tell me the stuff?

Sabrina- *Face goes red* ...

Puck- O_o *face goes even redder* never mind...

Daphne- *Giggles* so bring your problems to us and we might solve them


	2. Hazel Daughter of Pluto

**OKAY, I AM TAKING SOME OF THE ADVICE THAT I WAS GIVEN, (IRONIC ISN'T IT?) AND ALSO I GOT A PERFECT REVIEW THING THAT I MUST WRITE A CHAPTER TO DO! AND FOR ONE THING THIS ISN'T WHERE YOU ASK QUESTIONS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, ITS WHERE THE CHARACTERS TRY AND ATTEMPT TO SOLVE OTHER PEOPLES PROBLEMS, ITS LIKE AN ADVICE THINGY OKAY?**

* * *

><p>Daphne- Hello!<p>

Puck and Sabrina- *grumpy* hello

Daphne- Okay, we now have some one who needs help! and Don't you worry! the Grimm team is here to help!

Puck- And ME!

Daphne- I thought you were part of our team?

Puck- Oh...

Sabrina- *rolls eyes*

Daphne- Okay so here is the letter we got from **Hazel Daughter of Pluto**

_i know 2 names are sally andd like each other_  
><em> but won't admit it. sally is stubborn and punched him when he kissed her. pat<em>  
><em> pranks her to get hs attention, please help!<em>

Puck and Sabrina- *Blushes and inch away from each other acting like they don't know a thing*

Daphne- *thinks* hmmmm... Maybe you should talk to both of them and get them to go on a date with each other! *looks at Puck and Sabrina* what do you think?

Sabrina- *looks at the ground* ummm... i think you should leave them alone, let them solve it on their own.

Puck- For once i agree with grimm! Leave them alone!

Daphne- *looks confused* okay... i guess thats it for tonight! but if anyone else has anyproblems! remember! the grimm team is willing to help!


	3. Advice on Dragons

Daphne- Okay, now we have another person who need advice, let me read this, its from... Hazel Daughter of Pluto, what again?

Puck- *looks away innocently*

Daphne- *Reads message eyes pop out.* here is what it says.

_There's a dragon surrounding my house- it came out of some dark cloud- we need_  
><em> help!<em>

Daphne- Umm... I don't know how to help you or where you are...

Sabrina- PUCK! I told you not to!

Daphne-O.o

Puck- WHAT? she asked that question, and that one bugged me, majorly! it gave me hives!

Sabrina- but that doesn't mean you set a dragon after them! *shakes head* seriously who thinks of that?

Puck- THE ONE AND ONL-

Sabrina- I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! *Runs out of the room* Granny! We need to fix another one of Puck's messes!

Daphne- *Follows her* Um... we got to go, technical problems! bye!

Puck- I guess I have to help.

Everyone else- YES!

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? WELL I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW FROM HER AND WELL, I HAD TO WRITE THIS, CAUSE IT CAME TO MY MIND IMMEDIATLY. AND THANK YOU HAZEL DAUGHTER OF PLUTO! YOU GAVE ME MY FIRST TWO CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY AND I THINK THEY ARE AWESOME, BUT I ALSO HAVE THIS UP FOR REAL PROBLEMS, EVEN THOUGH I MIGHT MAKE IT FUNNY WHILE I TRY AND GIVE YOU GUYS OUT THERE GOOD ADVICE.<strong>

**ANYWAY, YOU GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME MORE AND I PROMISE TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING BACK!**

BYE!


	4. My Apology To America's Ham

_**OK I'm sorry for my last chapeter, i really am, ezpeacially to america's ham, well, i read the review on my emai;, and there was a glitch i am sorry, but i'm not changing it cause it fits, but for the second chapter is deticated to america's ham and the next one oo, can you please forgive me?**_


	5. It Isn't Happening

Daphne- Welcome back! okay now we have some more from our faithful questionee

Sabrina- Questionee?

Daphne- new word, do you even have to ask?

Sabrina- Look who has the attitude now

Puck- Quit it with the cat fight and just get on with the show so i could get out of here.

Daphne- Okay! now we have three questions from Hazel Daughter of Pluto,

Puck- Seriously, any one else gonna ask something? I'm tired of this person!

Daphne- well here is the first one.

_my little sister won't leave me alone, what should i do_

Daphne- I think you shoul-

Sabrina- forget about it i can't get Daphne to leave me alone what makes you think you could get your little sister to leave you alone?

Puck- Good point.

Daphne- *looks offended* well, that mean... *folds arms*

Sabrina- *shrugs* just saying the truth, next question

Daphne- ok

_i keep getting pranked, but no matter how many times i beat him up he won't_  
><em> stop, how do i get him to stop and why is he doing it?<em>

Sabrina- Pfft! forget about it! you got a better chance of winning the lottery.

Puck- I-

Sabrina-next question!

Daphne- umm..

_I think i know an everafter but how do i get them to confess?_

Sabrina- Umm... Daphne you can take that one...

Daphne- uhhh... Puck! please?

Puck- *sighs* just say that you know me, the trickster king now are we done?

Daphne- yes, bye everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Bye! and also i need more reviews with good questions, like this but i can't just feed off of one person. lol and alsoi want to say i luv you guys who reviewed and the ones who gave me tips! bye!<strong>


	6. Google It!

Daphne- Hello EVERYONE!

Puck- Why do you open each of these up like your high?

Daphne- Whats that?

Sabrina- Nothing! Puck! she's too young?

Daphne- Is it like when you make babies?

Puck&Sabrina- O.o

Sabrina- where the heck did you get that?

Puck- For once, I'm sorry grimm, i sooo shouldn't of said that...

Daphne- Anyway! we have some one who needs help! she is ineedadvice here is what she sent...

_ok so i like this guy but i barley c him.. he likes me and we want to kiss we_  
><em> r just really shy<em>

Daphne- You got that one sis?

Sabrina- uhhhhhh... Puck?

Puck- *runs away*

Sabrina- Ummm heres my advice, google it!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i don't know how i could get the grimm team to answer that, so i'll just give the answer down here.<strong>

**okay, i had the same problem, and well, I used to not know how to deal with it, but you know what, I just think that just standing there and giggling as soon as we both lean, well that boviously wasn't gonna work..**

**The best advice i could ever give you is just to work up the curage, and also, it is alot easier to get over the giggles when we both are sitting on the couch, its too awkward when standing, unless you are holding each other. so i think that you should try and get the courage and try and give him the courage, but one little tip, never throw a readers digest at your boyfriend, it can cut him, and leave a scar on his neck and forever make you guilty.**

Okay, I HOPE THIS WILL HELP!


	7. Licking Stamps and Calories

**_Okay, I'm sorry guys, my computer messed me up and just as I saved the chapter that I had just written, it went to the magical place where everything of mine seems to go._**

**_It was gone and theres no way to bring it back, so I'm going to suck it up and rewrite the whole chapter, it took a while, sorry, it would have been out two days ago, so just blame my computer, but not too much,I don't want it to shut down…. Anyway, by Christmas there will be no more probs like that, I'M GETTING A LAPTOP!_**

**_Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I luv you guys who review! Keep the reviews comeing, and just to let you know, the more reviews, the longer the chapter! So everyone who needs help and wants a laugh, well REVIEW!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SISTERS GRIMM, IF I DID, SABRINA AND PUCK WOULD KILL ME…. I'M TOO BIG OF A PUCKABRINA FAN…._**

* * *

><p>Puck-Hello! The Trickster King is here!<p>

Daphne- I thought I always start the show?

Puck- I should have been first from the very beginning, I'm Royalty

Sabrina- would you just shut up and let us start the show, and if you haven't checked, they don't let idiots run shows.

Puck- *Huffs*

Sabrina- *Rolls eyes*

Daphne- OKAY! Act nice or you won't get your diaries back ever, and I'll read them

Puck and Sabrina- O.o

Puck- Mine is called a journal, diaries are for girls

Daphne- what ever, lets just start the show, or I'll read them, not only read them to myself, but to everyone….

Sabrina- Okay Daph, let get started

Puck- yeah, lets get started

Daphne- Okay, first we have Hazel Daughter of Pluto

Sabrina- Oh god… Puck! What did you do this time?

Puck- …. It wasn't me

Sabrina- oh really?

Daphne- it says

_...why is there a bun ch pixies outside my door screaming to haunt me?_

_I can never pay attention in school. like ever, how do i get better attention_

_skills?_

_I have goo all over me, any help as to get it off?_

Sabrina- *Glares at Puck*

Puck- fine I'll call them off

Sabrina- and the goo?

Puck- What? You think I sent them there just to scare her?

Daphne- I think I can solve the next one.. Try and make it interesting, as in, think of certain things while studying or try and relate things in school to your life, or try and not pay too much attention to friends, try and keep them on track too

Sabrina- And about the goo, I'm sorry, but it might never come off by force, you can only take multiple showers and get most of it off, getting the rest off would either take magic, or who knows what…. Next?

Daphne- okay

_Hello, Grimm Gang(:_

_Q1: You see, I have this issue with school. I don't want to go anymore._

_Especially not on Mondays. But if I just quit going, that would be illegal. Do_

_any of you have any good ways to blow up the school without leaving_

_fingerprints, footprints, etc?_

_Q2: What day should I blow it up? There's a open day Saturday, but that means_

_more cars passing by, even at night. Sunday is a teacher-in-service day or_

_whatever, so all the teachers will be there, all day, but It'll be harder to_

_figure out who did it, because there won't be as many passerby._

_Help?_

_Thanks! I love you all(:_

_~Blondie3_

Puck- *opens mouth but its covered by sabrina's hand*

Sabrina- Thank you for your question but I think we've been the cause of one too many school explosions

Puck- Ruining ALL the fun Grimm

Sabrina- *Rolls eyes* next

Daphne- Doglover231 has a question…

_I need advice!_

_I want and LOVE pizza! I just don't have enough money to buy it and my parent_

_won't get it. WHAT DO I DO! XD_

_~Doglover231_

Sabrina- Get a job, or learn how to make it, other than that…. I have no idea, work at a pizza shop next

Daphne- now we have SkinnyGurl91:

_Around how many calories would you get from licking a postage stamp? Please_  
><em> help!<em>

Sabrina- Google it! how should i know and why should i care?

Puck- Maybe she's fat from licking stamps

Sabrina- *rolls eyes* next?

Daphne- not so fast! okay we have America's Ham

_Alright- my mom was EXPERIMENTING again, how do I AVOID the food?_

Sabrina- get real food and hide it, and flush the bad food down the toilet, if you can't get food, raid the fridge or starve, that's all i can do...

Puck- Wait... You starve some nights?

Sabrina- not all the time...

Puck- *Shakes head* no wonder your always so light... you have malnutrition...

Daphne- OMG! did i just hear a big vocab word out of Puck's mouth?

Sabrina- lets get out of this subject... anything else?

Daphne- Yeah we have Dianaw

_I bly but i'm scared to him...what to do_

Daphne- I got this one. Just talk to him, he shouldn't bite if you like him, and if he does, then why the heck do you like him? if he doesn't like you back, then its his loss

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay, i may be an idiot for searching this, but mystery keeper, you got me curious, and besides, i've searched up stupider things on google...<em>**

**_it was pretty cool because i got an answer my first click, but i still looked at other stuff..._**

**_here is the fun fact of the day..._**

* * *

><p><strong>You consume about 110 of a calorie from an American postage stamp, but there are more calories in british stamps**

**British stamps contain about 5.9 calories per lick; the adhesive on a larger commemorative or special British stamp has 14.5 calories.**

**interesting huh? see... you read my stories, and you learn useless facts and stuff that almost no one cares about... lol, anyway, i hope you liked this chapter, sorry about the mix up..._  
><em>**


	8. I'm sorry for Being a Fart

_**Okay, okay, i'm sorry to all the people who keep yelling at me to keep doing the story, i will get this story going again.. its just i've been having a hard time orginizing my life lately and i know that you guys have been waiting and have been very patient, but i just need you guys to be patient and i swear that i will have a chapter up for this story and possibly all my other stories.**_

__I hope you guys can forgive me for being so far away.. Thank you and everyone have a nice day!


	9. Get A Life!

Daphne- Welcome back to Grimm Advice!

Puck- Ugh! we are back already?

Sabrina- Unfortunatly yes, and because of that one case, we have too many questions to count already, we should get this over with...

Daphne- ok, now first we have fluffy with a question

_what would you do if a bunch of evil robotic bunnies and unicorns came to your school and ate the tables and chairs? then they moved on to the canteen and ate all the food there too! what would you guys do to get rid of them? quick this is really urgent!_

Puck- woah... You are in some deep robotic girly trouble...

Sabrina- shut up, what deos bunnies and unicorns have to do with all girls!

Daphne- well, we are kinda too late to help you and they should of ran out of fuel already, if not... well robots are science, not magic...

Puck- okay, what the next sob story?

Daphne- hold on... okay we have Doglove231

_I have to thank you for answering my question...EXCEPT I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO GET A JOB!You have to be 15 right? Eh, and I am to lazy to , Puck and I have in common..._

_ Oh yeah I need more advice!Geez Sabrina are you addicted to google?... JK!*looks around nervously*_

_ 1)I'm addicted to google and youtube I guess... How can I stop? And don't say google it or read a book I already do that..._

_ 2)Oh yeah, I want Daphne to answer this one.I'm anxious to know what their {Puck,Sabrina, or don't say this out loud:Puckabrina} diarys or *rolls eyes* 'journal' do I get rid of the feeling?_

_ Yeah thank ya!And do you have to be so mean to me? XD_

_ ~Doglover231_

__Sabrina and Puck- *blushes looks like they want to strangle someone at the same time*

Daphne- I didn't read their journals

Puck- and Get a life! I mean don't you have anything else to do besides mess around on google and youtube and mess with us?

Daphne- Puck! Don't be mean! Sorry Doglover231 for his outbreak

Sabrina- okay lets just finish this already! next?

Daphne- okay now we have Hazel Daughter of Pluto

Puck and Sabrina- *Groans*

Puck- her again! i thought i- forget it...

Daphne- heres what she said

_I HATE YOU PUCK! LEAVE ME ALONE! Well, you can do whatever you want to if you kiss Sabrina._

_ 1. I don't know what to bbe for Halloween, any ideas._

_ i suck at math and my teachers won't leave me alone. how do i get them to go away_

_ 3.I STILL HAVE A BRUISE FROM WHEN A WOOLY MAMMOUTH RAMMED INTO ME. any thing to say...PUCK?_

_I HATE YOU PUCK! LEAVE ME ALONE! Well, you can do whatever you want to if you kiss Sabrina._

_1. I don't know what to bbe for Halloween, any ideas._

_i suck at math and my teachers won't leave me alone. how do i get them to go away_

_3.I STILL HAVE A BRUISE FROM WHEN A WOOLY MAMMOUTH RAMMED INTO ME. any thing to say...PUCK?_

__Puck- I AM NOT HELPING YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!

Sabrina- *SHrinks down* can i run away now

Daphne- No sabrina you can't, and Puck, leave her alone!

Puck- Leave her alone! why don't you tell her that!

Daphne- and to hazel, sorry we are too late for halloween, but you can be an elf for christmas! and to get your math teachers to go away, get a tutor, or try and study more, or, actually ask your teachers or family member for help, it will help alot

Sabrina- OKay! next!

Daphne- we have SoPhie

_uhh, question for you what do you do when you know two people and they both like eachother but they won't admit it?_

__Puck and Sabrina- YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Daphne- Tell them that they like each other... would.. be the better answer

Puck- SoPhie if you had brains, you would never ask anything like that again.

Daphne- okay moving on... we have... um.. its From Terry Wrist

_... How do I know I can trust you guys... Give me 5 good reasons and I MIGHT reply with my proper question..._

Puck- you can't trust me'

Daphne- You can trust me and my sister, we help people and everafters, thats what we do.

Sabrina- how many left?

Daphne- Just one its from Santana Rivera

_I need advice I wanna be a really good singer and all my friends say I'm good but I'm in a sport should I quit and just sing but what if my friends are lying I quit something I'm actually pretty good at for I'm soo conflicted_

Sabrina- If you like singing, you should sing, especially if your good at it, if you like playing a sport, you should play the sport cause you think its fun, but if you like both, you shouldn't let one conflict with the other, try and harmonize you schedual so you can do both, and you won't be as conflicted

Daphne- Okay! bye everyone!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay! what do you think? okay i need more reviews, and remember, the more the reviews, the longer the chapter, i will give real advice for real problems, or funny stuff for fake ones. and sorry if anyone was offended, i can't control Puck or Sabrina, and i don't own sisters Grimm, and also, i'm sorry for some of the grammer, but if its in the questions, thats not my fault, i just copy and paste so i have what they actually wrote in my chapters. I hope you guys can forgive me, and i hope you have a nice and wonderful day! i'm going to see a musical tommarrow! and i don't know when i'll be on again. so wish me luck and pray that i get back on soon<em>**


	10. Angry Birds and Poptart Kitties

_**Hello! i am gonna try and be active again, not gonna garentee its gonna last but i guess i have to try. and also, threatening me with dragons won't get me to update quicker, it will just make me laugh, no one knows where i live! I stalk people! anyway, my old stalker ran away, i guess he squeezed out of the imaginary leash... I need to practice my mime powers, i must be rusty...**_

_**and i also have a funny story that happened at my house lately, its really funny, but i supose you would rather read the next chapter right?**_

_**I thought so...**_

_**I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM PUCK AND SABRINA WOULD KILL ME IF I DID..**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

* * *

><p>Daphne- We are back! we have three new questions, from three different people!<p>

Sabrina- Also, granny said because we are doing so well... we have to keep this up, for ever...

Daphne- and she also decided that we need to extra people! so, for the people who are leaving questions after reading this, you need to give the name of the person you wish to join us, we will change it alot, so don't worry if your choice isn't used first.

Puck- Ugh! can we just get this over with? * Plays angry birds on the ipod touch*

Daphne- uh... where did you get the ipod?

Sabrina- *Glares at Puck* he pounded Josh in school, then stole his Ipod

Puck- *chuckles* he was a whimp.. *a boom and a shatter of glass was heard, and puck jumped up and down happily* DIE PIGGIES DIE!

Sabrina- *grumbles*

Daphne- Wait... Wasn't that the guy you had a crush on?

Puck- *stops cheering, looks at daphne briefly, then returns back to his game quietly* **(Heres puck: doo da doo da dooo, i didn't do anything like beat up your crush on purpose to steal his ipod to play angry birds)**

Sabrina- wait... Daphne, i didn't tell you that... you Read my journal!

Puck- What! did she read mine too?

Sabrina- shut up! you have no where to talk!

Puck- *looks shocked* i don't know what your talking about... * looks around for something less scary*

Sabrina- Okay! Daphne! i want to get this over with so i can pound you both!

Daphne & Puck- O.o

Sabrina- Yeah you better look scared! you better watch your backs! i know where you two sleep!

Puck- * raises hand*

Sabrina- *glares* What?

Puck- Can i still keep the ipod?

Sabrina- No!

Puck- if i can keep it, i'll give you a one day pass for no pranks, all of that day

Sabrina- *thinks* Hmmm... i guess Josh can get a new Ipod touch, but, i want you to write it down on a magical contract, or i'll tell granny Relda

Puck- Fine

Daphne- I guess i'll read the questions...

Sabrina- Yeah, cause i want to get out of here.

Daphne- okay, the first one we have is from Haze-

Sabrina & Puck- Oh no...

Daphne- okay i guess you all know who this is... okay here is her questions

_ I gotta ask sabrina_  
><em> something...WHY ON EARTH DO YOU LIKE PUCK?I like mustardseed...*Insert evil<em>  
><em> laugh* MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!<em>

_ Gods, i'm sleep deprived._

_ 1) I really want a pet squirrel...where do you think i can get one?_

_ 2) How much do oompa loompas cost?_

_ 3) I have a headache..and I feel do I feel better?_

Sabrina- I DON"T LIKE PUCK and I DON'T LIKE MUSTERSEED Either!

Puck- Yeah why would she like Musterseed?

Daphne- I have an answer for the squirel question! heres what you do:

1. first you gather up a bunch of nuts

2. Then you wait for a squirrel to pass by and say " hey! i have some nuts for you inside my cage, come and follow me and i'll give you some

3. then when you get the squirrel, you keep it inside and take it home.

Puck & Sabrina- O.o

Puck- wow that sounds more like a pedofile, except with animals..

Sabrina- Puck! she's not old enough to know that crap!

Daphne- O.o whats a pedofile?

Sabrina- don't worry about it, and puck don't talk about crap like that.

Puck- and don't try that squirrel thing daphne told you, it will make poeple look at you wrong

Sabrina- for once i agree with him... buy a squirrel from a crazy old lady and you can't buy oompa loompas.

Puck- also you might be feeling sick because you've been looking at dogface for too long!

Sabrina- *glares* no! it is probably the fact that you need sleep! get to sleep and leave me alone! are you stalking me?

Puck- hey she's stalking me too!

Sabrina- Don't Remind me... who's next.

Daphne- This is from mein kleiner Liebling **(JFYI she threatened me with dragons if i didn't update this story)**

_I swear owls are stalking me I see them everywhere. Am I going crazy? Plus my  
>drafon G'vin is ill and i don't know how to cure him what should I do?<em>

Get back to me asap!

Sabrina- I think you need help... owls don't do that...

Daphne- and do you really have a dragon? that is soooo coolicious!

Puck- I don't care for Dragons

Sabrina- i don't know anything about dragons

Daphne- okay and our last person is... FaroreGrimm

Sabrina- whats her prob?

Daphne- heres what she says

_1) How do I the girl in my class to stop stalking me!_

2) How to get to New York in 24 hours without anyone knowing or getting in  
>trouble?<p>

3) What's Mustardseeds number? What I'm not gonna stalk him!

Sabrina- Okay... O.o

Puck- *starts playing nyan cat, lost in space* Yes! Nyan cat on Crack!

Sabrina- O.o what the heck!

Puck- Crap! stupid waffle cat!

Sabrina- O-e

Daphne- I LUV THAT GAME! *runs over to watch puck*

Sabrina- *looks at the screen, then looks away*

Daphne- Cool! jamacan cat!

Sabrina- you see! thats exactly why you should use drugs! when people do, things like that enter the world!

Daphne- Whats more fun than a pop tart cat that shoots out rambows?

Puck- A waffle kitty that goes in the exact opposite direction

Sabrina- okay, what are you two on?

Puck & Daphne- nothing

Daphne- Why do you ask?

Sabrina- Your sudden obsession with poptart cats in space...

Daphne- they are awesomatude!

Sabrina- *rolls eyes* okay now i'll answer your questions since Daphne and Puck seem to be on something... okay, first off, get a restraining order, i wouldn't deal with a stalker, or punch them in the face **(don't punch her! i don't want to be responsible for anything like that! i would really actually come up with a stalker nick name! lucky you! my stalker ran away...) **and i don't know how you could get into new york like that unless you have a ride, and forgetful dust... also, i don't know Musterseed's number. you'd have to ask Puck..

Puck- forget it! i'm not helping anyone stalk my brother! whats with everyones sudden obsession anyway?

Sabrina- Okay... i guess that is it! Ask more questions and we'll try and answer them as quick as possible, even if they are high on nyan cat... and don't g\forget to tell us who should join!

* * *

><p><strong><em>okay! i hoped you guys like my super extra duper long chapter!<em>**

**_you guys ready for my funny story? okay, so i guess its not all that funny, but alot of it is, well, today i just had a field trip to pittsburg Pa to see a christmas carol, the musical, which was amazing, anyway, before me and my best friend got on the bus, the teachers gave us a speech, warning us about the animals and to not feed them, and that there would be hobos there. Well i had to ask "can i give a hobo a cookie?" they said no, so like the whole bus ride, the one teacher warned me not to feed the hobos, all i said was thats mean, well, after the horribly long bus ride, i saw the tall buildings, and just to let you know, i live in a red neck area surounded by woods, lol, well i was amazed, cause theese buildings were big, and some were absolutely beautiful and my best friend said, "if you keep stare at the buildings like that you'll get mugged" i had to make a smark alec remark "well i'm in the bus, and unless they are an idiot who likes trying to ram into moving buses to try and mug them, i'm safe" well, when we got out, after getting one last warning to NOT feed the homeless, we went outside, and me and my bff were joking around linking our arms, saying we won't get mugged this way. i said how ever, "if we get mugged! we get mugged together, and if we get raped, we get raped together." she looked at me and said, " oh god dani, did you really have to use that choice of words?" i looked at her obviously pleased with myself and said "yup" theres more to my adventure today, like when we got in there, there were ladies with boobs showing everywhere in the actually theatre with the stage, and when i showed it to a friend of mine, julia, and she looked and said "omg that is soo not school appropriate." she stood up and said the worst thing she could of. "Children, don't look at the ceiling, its not school appropriate!" yeah, everyone looked... _**

**_The trip was awesome, but the only explanation i could come up with for the naked ladies is i thought about how women always drag the men unwillingly to the theatre, well, i guess they have to keep the men occupied some how... lol anyway, i had an epic day, review, and i hope you guys have a nice day  
><em>**


End file.
